Conventional luggage generally are generally equipped with rollers for moving on the ground and a carrying strap for pulling (see FIG. 1)
However, it is difficult to control the steering of luggage when pulling its carrying strap. FIG. 2 shows a retractable handle for luggage according to the prior art. When this structure of retractable handle is installed in luggage, the luggage can be conveniently moved on the ground and its steering direction can be easily controlled. However, this structure of retractable handle is still not satisfactory in function. Because this retractable handle can only be set between the collapsed position and the fully extended position, it cannot fit people of different heights.